


Creo que me enamoré de ti

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Behind The  Scenes (Jake x Tom) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Spider-man: Far From Home - Freeform, Tom Is A Sweetheart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Tom siente algo por Jake, no sabe exactamente que es, pero es posible que pueda averiguarlo.





	Creo que me enamoré de ti

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre adoré a Jake, y es genial tenerlo en Marvel. Ahora puedo shippearla en este mundo que amo.

“Concentración, calma, concentración, calma, concentración, calma” Tom Holland se repetía esas palabras cada vez que estaban en una entrevista; para no hacer spoilers, para responder de forma adecuada, aunque mayormente su encanto natural y el ser espontaneo se sobreponía y lograba que las cosas fueran bien, ahora existía un nuevo elemento que alteraba sus sentidos: Jake Gyllenhaal. 

Durante las entrevistas en que se encontraba con el actor americano, se ponía más nervioso, no porque la cercanía le fuera incomoda, por el contrario, le era increíblemente placentera. Jake era un hombre apuesto, eso lo reconocía en muchos de sus compañeros actores, pero éste último contaba con algo diferente. Tom sentía algo extraño cerca de él, una química que revoloteaba en su cuerpo; que alteraba sus nervios, causaba un aleteo en su estómago   y a veces, cuando Jake le sonreía, teñía de un sutil tono rosado sus mejillas. 

El hombre era un actor con experiencia, al principio la fascinación de Tom parecía que no era más que esa profunda admiración, que sentía por figuras como la de Robert Downey Jr o Chris Hewsworth, cómo la que sintió por Charlie Hunnam en su momento. Pero en el fondo, Tom estaba seguro que lo que ocurría con Gyllenhaal era muy distante a eso. 

En su entrevista en Brasil para la CCXP18, terminó sentado a su lado, en ese momento, tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo en distraerse con Jacob, viendo hacía el público, con las pequeñas figuras que los reporteros tenían el set. Cualquier cosa que no fuera mirar embobado el rostro de Jake cuando hablaba. 

Sabía que el otro lo hacía de forma inconsciente, levantar su mano y rozar con la punta de sus dedos su brazo descubierto, enviando un escalofrío que erizaba toda su piel. La palma que a veces golpeaba su muslo a mitad de las risas, para Tom era demasiado, se revolvía en el sofá, incluso subió sus piernas por completo a este, se movía inquieto sin encontrar una posición. 

Se suponía que a esas alturas, después de trabajar tanto tiempo juntos, del tiempo en las cenas y viajes, ya debería estar acostumbrado a su cercanía, pero el problema fue que el darse cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba Jake, no fue algo que sucediera de la noche a la mañana, sino más bien algo paulatino, en etapas; comenzando por los días de grabación, seguido por el tiempo en el tour , hasta el estar en la misma habitación de hotel por largo tiempo. 

Había llegado a un punto en que se convenció que lo que pasaba con Gyllenhaal, no era otra cosa que un enamoramiento profundo. Hubiera querido nombrarlo de otra forma, pero cuando se vio soñando con los hermosos ojos azules y los labios del otro contra los suyos, tuvo que aceptar que estaba en un gran problema. Enamorado de un compañero de trabajo, 16 años mayor que él. 

Toda la entrevista en la CCXP18, es lo único en lo que pudo pensar. Por suerte Jacob le ayudó a distraerse, su amigo aún no sabía lo que pasaba, aunque Tom suponía que lo intuía, Harrison lo sabía, no porque Tom le hubiera contado, su mejor amigo simplemente le conocía demasiado bien. 

Ahora en la cena en el restaurante del hotel, aunque Jacob hacía bromas con los agentes, y la gente que viajaba con ellos, él no podía integrarse del todo al grupo, pensaba que era su imaginación, pero sentía que los ojos de Jake no se despegaban de él. 

De nuevo estaban sentados el uno al otro, y de nuevo estaba esa descarga cada vez que sus piernas chocaban bajo la mesa, agradecía que todos estuvieran demasiado ocupados charlando sobre los pros y contras de la comida brasileña, para prestar atención a su nerviosismo. 

Por si fuera poco, cuando sus ojos se atrevieron a devolver la mirada fija al actor americano, éste se relamía los labios por un postre que acababa de probar. Toda su atención se centró en la lengua rosa repasando los labios suaves, entre la sensual barba. Tragó grueso y enseguida tuvo que agachar la vista a su plato, porque lo pensaba no era precisamente decente y Tom sabía que no era momento para pensar en cosas que no eran decentes. 

Intentó que la conversación fluyera más normal a su alrededor, se integró a la plática, y bebió un par de copas solamente, que le hicieron sentir cálido y más relajado, incluso risueño. No estaba ebrio, ni cerca estaba de un estado alcohólico alto, pero si tenía suficiente bebida en su sistema, para poder lidiar con sus nervios. 

Sin embargo en cierto momento, entre las risas y los gritos, por la cena que pasó a ser una charla extendida, Jake se inclinó hacía él, colocó su mano en su rodilla de una manera amistosa y se inclinó a su oído, para que lo que dijera sólo quedara entre ellos.

—Pienso que fueron suficientes Caipirinhas* para Jacob, —a mitad de su oración lo escuchó reír, al ver a alguien del equipo, hacer una cara chistosa, tras un trago de lo que parecía una bebida muy fuerte— quizá lo fueron para todos—agregó y en ese momento al alejarse su barba se deslizó por la orilla de su oído, lo que hizo que su garganta se cerrara. 

—Igual para mí—consiguió decir, poniéndose de pie intentando ser lo más discreto posible, para caminar hacía el jardín del hotel dónde estaban, agradeciendo que se encontrara desierto en ese momento. Las luces apenas dejaban distinguir las exóticas flores que lo poblaban, aunque los aromas, junto con la brisa fresca conseguían llenar sus pulmones, y vaya que necesitaba llenarlos de nuevo.

\----******----

Jake se había sorprendido por la rápida huida, no entendía que ocurría últimamente con el chico Holland, su amistad con el británico comenzó realmente bien. Lograron hacer un genial trabajo en las grabaciones, realmente él admiraba la profesionalidad y pasión del más joven por lo que hacía. Pero últimamente, durante la gira de promoción que estaban dando, lo encontraba más bien distante.

Él por su parte intentaba bromear cómo lo habían hecho hasta la fecha, pero parecía que no funcionaba, algo causaba que Tom se apartaba de él, y francamente no le gustaba para nada. 

Jake lo pensaba del modo profesional, no era bueno mantener malas relaciones en el set de grabación. La amistad y camaradería siempre eran buenas, ayudaba sobre todo en la química, en que los fans sintieran cariño hacía los personajes y sus relaciones. 

Aunque también, fuera del trabajo, existía cierta incomodidad de su parte, pues el chico le agradaba, era dulce, divertido, muy ocurrente, se la pasaban bien juntos. El chico le gustaba en muchos niveles, hacía demasiado tiempo en realidad que no se divertía de esa manera en compañía de una coestrella. Estaba disfrutando al mismo nivel que cuando comenzó en sus debuts en los 90’s. 

Esa sensación de querer que todo estuviera bien con la persona que lo hizo sentir así otra vez, causó que igual se levantara educadamente de su asiento, y siguiera el rumbo que el castaño había tomado. 

Cuando lo encontró, pudo distinguir confusión en su rostro; Tom caminaba de un lado a otro, pasaba una mano por su cabello, y se detenía cruzado de brazos, como si estuviera pensando algo muy importante. Comenzó a pensar que al chico también se le pasaron las copas, cómo dijo.

—Hey, ¿todo bien, Tommy? 

Lo vio dar un respingo y mirarle cómo si de un fantasma se tratara. 

—Todo, todo va  absolutamente perfecto —el gesto que hizo con los brazos, fue muy teatral, “muy de Tom”, desde su perspectiva.

—Es increíble que un actor sea tan malo para mentir, ¿por eso siempre te cuidan de no dar spoilers? —se burló dando un paso hacía él. —¿Te sientes bien? ¿Bebiste mucho? ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tú habitación?

—¡No! —la exclamación del muchacho lo tomó por sorpresa, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, y lo observó, analizando sus reacciones—Es decir, no es necesario, estoy bien, es sólo que —caminó hasta él, y Jake pudo mirar directo a sus ojos al estar tan cerca, se deslumbró un poco por los brillos dorados en ellos, que eran causados por las luces del jardín. —Jake, ¿Te... te ha pasado que te enamoras en el set de grabación?

Jake suspiró, sintiendo que ahora entendía toda la situación, o al menos parte, al parecer no era su culpa, ni tenía que ver con él.

—A muchos les pasa, no tienes que sentirte mal por ello, sólo averigua que siente la otra persona, para que las cosas no se vuelvan incomodas, y ambos puedan actuar de manera profesional. Aunque si te sirve de algo, creo que a Zendaya le agradas bastante, se nota, su amistad es muy buena, y muchas veces las amistades pueden...

—¿Qué?

Su consejo de experiencia fue interrumpida por una pregunta que le descolocó, ya que parecía cómo sí solo hubiera revuelto aún más los pensamientos del británico.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de Zendaya. 

—Oh... bueno, igual el consejo funciona para cualquiera de quien...

—Estoy enamorado de ti. 

\----******----

Bien, lo había hecho, lo había hecho y lo había dicho, ahora estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Era la primera vez en sus 22 años, que se confesaba de una forma tan estúpida y apresurada, si era distraído, pero no tan impulsivo, los ojos de Gyllenhaal tan cerca de los suyos eran los que arruinaron todo, cómo si no pudiera decir otra cosa más que la verdad, frente a las cerúleas pupilas. 

—Eso... es, ¡wow! —Jake se rascó la nuca, y luego pasó una mano por su boca, sus ojos miraban a todos lados, cuidando que nadie hubiera escuchado aquello, tamaña noticia, y escandalo sería. El llevaba suficiente tiempo en la industria para saber los problemas que podían venir, los contratos de ambos con Marvel y Sony podrían desaparecer en cualquier momento. 

Tom le miraba nervioso, sin saber que decir después de su apresurada confesión. —Lo siento, es que...

Jake le tomó del brazo, miró las cámaras de seguridad y supo que no podían continuar la charla en ese lugar, le arrastró a una pequeña esquina, entre varios árboles tropicales y arbustos, suponiendo, y esperando de verdad, que aquel fuera un punto ciego de la cámara.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

—Quisiera que no—tuvo que decir con pesar—sé lo inconveniente que es, pero llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas, y al final, es lo que siento. No puedo evitarlo. 

La mano de Jake permanecía en su propia boca, el británico lucía tan hermoso confesándose, con sus grandes ojos, con su labio inferior temblando ligeramente por los nervios. Existían ciertas ganas, cierto deseo por tomar ese labio inferior entre los suyos, y el mismo deseo, lo llevó a una “posible solución del problema”.

—Quizá sea sólo algo cómo curiosidad, pasajero, una experimentación. Que puede acabar si... pasa algo que te hace dar cuenta, que no es nada romántico, que es sólo una mezcla de admiración y lo que hemos pasado juntos.

—¿Una prueba? — la cabeza de Tom estaba a punto de estallar, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, aunque sin duda las cosas estaban yendo mucho mejor de lo que espero, cuando soltó sus sentimientos de un forma tan torpe.

Jake le miró y tomó un hondo respiro asintiendo—Tom, ¿Me permitirías besarte? —preguntó con amabilidad y con tacto, aquello sería la perfecta muestra para el chico, de que sólo estaba abrumado por cosas de su imaginación, y fantasías que se había creado, que en realidad no era algo mínimamente parecido a un “enamoramiento”. Cuando lo miró boquear cual pescadito fuera del agua, una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro.

Tom no sabía que contestar hasta la propuesta -¿Qué se supone que debía contestar? - se preguntaba para sus adentros, pero cuando Jake sonrió, las piernas le flaquearon y sólo pudo asentir enérgicamente. 

—¿Estás seguro? —al verlo dubitativo, Jake quería la confirmación y el permiso en palabras, no haría nada que pusiera al menor incomodo.

—Sí, está bien... puede, puede funcionar, si tú lo crees así. 

Jake asintió, y con el privilegio que le dio la aceptación, levantó su mano para posarse en la mejilla suave, dio un paso al frente para estar más juntos. No podía creer que se sintiera tan nervioso de dar un simple beso, a lo largo de su vida, lo había hecho en pantalla, ante miles de cámaras, se había besado con hombres y mujeres, por amor y por lujuria, pero ahora sentía nervios de deslizar sus labios contra los de ese niño. Cuando Tom cerró los ojos, su corazón se apretó en su pecho. 

Tom estaba intentando no temblar, intentando no parecer un niñito inexperto, pero el tacto de Gyllenhaal, junto con su rostro tan cerca, hacían estragos en su control, por lo que cerró  los ojos, pensando que así todo pasaría rápido, y no tenía que volverse loco por los ojos azules que lograban reflejar todo lo que sentía. 

Jake volvió a tomar aire, su otra mano igual fue a parar al rostro de Tom, se inclinó pegando primero sus frentes. —¿Qué estoy haciendo? —susurró para sí mismo, antes de juntar sus bocas. 

El beso fue más de lo que ambos esperaban, en cuando el sabor y suavidad de los labios de Holland entraron en contacto con los de Jake, éste no pudo parar su necesidad de más. Succionó el labio inferior y soltó su aliento caliente contra la pequeña boca. Tom por su parte tuvo que llevar sus manos a aferrarse de la camisa del americano, respondía febril, y alzaba el rostro, facilitando la caricia. 

El beso que al principio implicó sólo sus labios, pronto pasó a profundizarse y sus cuerpos terminaron demasiado pegados, con la camisa de Gyllenhaal arrugándose entre los dedos británicos, mientras el rostro de Holland era enmarcado por dos manos fuertes. 

Tom podía sentir la barba raspar ligeramente contra sus mejillas, su barbilla y su labio. Besar a un hombre cómo Jake, era demasiado diferente de besar a una chica, o juguetear con otro muchacho de su edad.

Jake se separó, para permitir que el otro respirara. —¿Bastó? —preguntó adorando las mejillas completamente rojas. Tom negó con la cabeza—Eso supuse— dicho eso, volvió a aprovecharse de los labios del castaño, su mano se posó en esta ocasión en las hebras suaves de la nuca, mientras la otra se afianzó a la angosta cintura. 

Fue complicado adivinar para ambos cuanto tiempo pasaron besándose, investigando la boca del otro, Jake tuvo que reír, cuando Tom se atrevió a darle una pequeña mordida en el labio, y se divirtieron jugando con sus lenguas. El mayor era consciente que al hacer ciertos movimientos en la boca de su coestrella, el chico se estremecía y sujetaba con más fuerza su camiseta, y eso le encantaba. 

—Creo que esto no está funcionando—se burló al separarse un poco, pero sin dejar de sujetar el cuerpo junto al suyo.

—Pienso que no fue una de tus mejores ideas—declaró Tom, se sentía volando, completamente en las nubes, por los besos que compartía, y faltaba poco para que cierta parte de su anatomía, comenzara a despertar también.

—Fue una muy mala idea... —Jake le soltó sin muchas ganas de hacerlo—creo que debo ir a dormir y pensar sobre mi mala decisión, y tú pensar si... esto sirvió para algo, y ambos vamos a dormir y pensar. ¿Está claro?

Tom asintió con una sonrisa, mientras Jake daba pasos hacia atrás, pero esa sonrisa hizo que el mayor volviera sobre sus pasos y robara un nuevo beso intenso de los labios de Holland.

—Era sólo para estar seguros—dijo intentando sonar relajado, aunque no lo estaba. —Ve y piensa sobre esto.

—Lo haré—respondió Tom embelesado, antes de ver cómo Jake se perdía de nuevo en el interior del hotel. 

Cuando ambos fueron a dormir esa noche, en lo único que podían pensar, es que no querían que aquellos fueran los únicos besos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
